


Lovely, lonely night

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, Lesbian yearning™, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short story of yearning for a lover who lives far enough that I haven't seen her in a year.
Kudos: 1





	Lovely, lonely night

Lying on my bed in the dead hours of night, staring at one of the cute pictures of yourself you've sent me, I can't help thinking, just for a second, those fatal words that will seal my feelings for you, and finally label them with a name.

 _I love you_ , and my feelings will be called Love by those who know and care about me, for there's nobody I know and trust who's never heard of you. I've told them about your voice, your eyes, and every cute little noise you make whenever I manage to fluster you, ever so slightly. I've talked for hours about the sound of your laughter, and the way your hand, gracing mine ー _Gracing?_ , you're going to try to correct me, because you're smarter than I'll ever be. You've always been like this, and I admired, still admire, this part of you. _Isn't it supposed to be grazing?_ No, _no_ , that's not the way it feels, for your touch is by far the sweetest feeling I've ever had the honour to perceive ー would make my heart flutter so painfully sweetly.

Dark doe eyes, long dark hair, smooth perfect skin of a slightly darker, healthier shade, so different from my own fair completion, full of stretched white, and holes and scars and lines and moles.

Gazing out of my window on the ceiling, admiring the sky and the silver full moon, I wonder how kissing you would feel, if I could have a taste of that slice of heaven hidden behind the cushions of your soft, thin, pink lips?

Then again, my feelings might be called _disgusting_ by those who've never seen your expression whenever you look at me, or the one I reflect when my gaze tries to remember as many details as it can, as if we were each other's small corner of Heaven on Earth.

 _Being on cloud nine_ , some people might call it, but you're something higher and lovelier than a cloud.

You're the white moon that shines brightly in the night sky, among thousands of faraway planets and stars and galaxies. You're the Sun that warms me over, all day long, the one that helps my faint freckles spread from my nose to my shoulders and my neck, and makes my pale skin reach a shade of red that is supposed to belong only to strawberries.

You're the Sun, and I am not worthy of being a comet.

Nonetheless, your light shines on me, burning me, melting me, and giving me the light I, ever so selfishly, can't help but long for.

And in this corner of darkness around me, after I've pushed away everyone I've ever loved, even though I've never believed in any deity, for you I might even get on my knees, as your name softly slips from my mouth in a prayer of our religion. And as I'm christened by your love, I finally realise thet our love is God and Heaven and Hell altogether, and you're the imperfect chaos I've fallen for, far too long ago.

Now, I'm hopelessly lost in our own secluded oblivion.


End file.
